Enough is Enough
Episode 3: Enough is Enough Kenny walked down the halls, proudly, with his head held high. Today's the day. I'll tell my parents, come out of the closet and I'll stand up to Roykle. He thought as Roykle, a big, buff football player, lumbered down the halls with his goons. He spotted his next target, Kenny Peterson, and narrowed in on him. "Well, look who it is, boys." Roykle cracked his knuckles. Roykle snapped his fingers and the goons behind him wearing Letterman jackets took their slushies’ and walked up to Kenny. One splashed the red slushy on Kenny's head, the other dumped it on Kenny's shirt and pants. "Oops. It slipped." One said. Kenny was close to tears, but held it back. Roykle, then, shoved Kenny into the lockers. What surprised Kenny was that only three or four heads turned, the others just ignored Kenny and the slushy fiasco. The hopes of being brave, standing up to Roykle, and be openly gay just faded. * * * Gasps filled the room. "What's going on?" Jonas asked the nearest person next to him. "Kenny...what happened to you?" Jasmine asked and stood up. She had chocolate colored skin and deep brown eyes. "Roykle." Was all Kenny could say as the slushy seeped into his underwear. Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "What-what happened?" He asked, walking over to Kenny. "Roykle and his goons threw slushies’ in my face and then slammed me into the lockers." Kenny replied. "Can someone take Kenny to the bathroom and help him wash up?" Will asked. "I've gotta talk to Figgins." Will said. Jasmine, Jade, and Emily volunteered and escorted Kenny to the nearest girls bathroom * * * "Good idea, William. We need to have an anti-bully concert." Figgins replied to Will. "What?" Sue Sylvester almost yelled. "Bullying shapes kids! Without them, the halls would be filled with goody-two shoes marshmallows!" Sue protested. "Sue, it's already decided. This week is Anti-Bullying week." Figgins confirmed * * * "Quiet down. Quiet down." Figgins muttered into the microphone as kids sat down in the gymnasium. "Please welcome the Glee Club: New Directions for Anti-Bully week." Griffin: Oh, we're not gonna take it'' No, we ain't gonna take it Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore ''Caylex: We've got the right to choose and'' There ain't no way we'll lose it This is our life This is a song ''Jonas: We'll fight the powers that be just'' Don't pick our destiny 'cause You don't know us, you don't belong ''All: We're not gonna take it'' No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore ''Leo: Oh, you're so condescending'' Your gall is never ending We don't want nothing, not a thing from you ''Kenny: Your life is trite and jaded'' Boring and confiscated If that's your best, your best won't do ''All: Oh, oh, oh'' Oh, oh, oh We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh We're right, yeah We're free, yeah We'll fight, yeah You'll see, yeah We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it We're not gonna take it No, we ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore ''We're not gonna take it,' We got the right to choose and'' No, we ain't gonna take it'' There ain't no way we'll lose it'' We're not gonna take it anymore'' We're not gonna take it,'' No, we ain't gonna take it'' We're not gonna take it anymore We're not gonna take it,'' No, we ain't gonna take it'' We're not gonna take it anymore'' We're not gonna take it, We'll fight the powers that be'' No, we ain't gonna take it'' Don't pick our destiny'' We're not gonna take it anymore'' The audience cheered and applauded. * * * "Great job, guys." Will said once everyone was sitting in the choir room. "Wednesday, we've got to sing another song, so be thinking." * * * Days passed and Roykle's bullying kept going strong. "Does anyone have any ideas for the Anti-Bully assembly?" Will asked on Wednesday. No one raised their hand except Jade. "I think I've got a good song we can sing." Jade spoke up. "Come show us then." Will said and walked to the side so Jade could have center-stage. "Carter." Jade said. A boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel-brown eyes got up and grabbed his guitar. Jade: '''You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet Got me feelings like a nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man ''*Scene shifts from Choir Room to Gymnasium* New Directions Girls: '''Well you can take me down With just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know ''All: Someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole city'' And all your ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all your ever gonna be is mean ''Jade: Why you gotta be so mean?'' ''Emily: You with your switching sides'' And your wildfire lies and humiliation You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again ''Audrey: I bet you got pushed around'' Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now 'Cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know ''All: Someday I'll be livin' in a big ole city'' And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean ''Robin: And I can see you years from now in a bar'' Talkin' over a football game With that same loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and grumbling about how I can't sing But all you are is mean ''Jade:' All you are is mean And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean All: '''But someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're gonna be is mean ''Caylex: Why you gotta be so...?'' ''All: But someday, I'll be livin' in a big ole city' Nicole: '''Why you gotta be so...? And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah ''Nicole: Why you gotta be so...?' Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me ''Nicole: '''Why you gotta be so...?' And all you're gonna be is mean Jade: '''Why you gotta be so mean? The students clapped and hooted and cheered. * * * The next day, Roykle confronted Kenny. "'Sup, homo." He said. Kenny flinched. "Go." Roykle commanded. One of his friends poured a green slushy all over Kenny's dark blonde hair. "Don't call me that." Kenny muttered under his breath so the only one who could hear him was himself. * * * ''Jade: She stood out in the crowd Was a little too loud But that’s why we love her She’s not like other girls She could’ve conquered the world Until you broke her Down…'' ''All: Are you happy now That she’s on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away Are you happy now That you’ve brought her down And she’s thinking that she won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with her Are you happy now'' ''Caylex: He liked science not sports He knew what he stood for He’s not like you, you don’t like that 15 years down the road, he could be everything you won’t But right now you’re breaking him Down…'' ''New Directions Boys: Are you happy now That he’s on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away Are you happy now That you’ve brought him down And he’s thinking that he won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with him Are you happy now'' ''Jonas: I’ve heard that it was done to you Is that why you do what you do Well that’s no excuse, no'' ''Audrey: And if it felt hell to you Then why’d you wanna put them through What hurt you'' ''Carter: Are you happy now' That you’ve brought them down'' ''Jasmine: '''I, I don’t think so' New Directions Girls: '''Are you happy now That they’re on the ground And do you realize the words you say Make bruises that don’t fade away ''New Directions Boys: Are you happy now' That you’ve brought them down And they’re thinking that they won’t fit in 'Cause you said something’s wrong with them Are you happy now ''All: '''Are you happy now' Are you happy now